vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Familie in Cathérine
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_in_Cathérine" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Cathérine werkt een blik achter de schermen van de populaire Vlaamse soap 'Familie'. Ze kijkt mee achter de schermen, maar kruipt ook voor de camera. Het resultaat kon je zien op dinsdag 19 december 2017 in CATHéRINE om 21.45 uur bij VTM. 'Inhoud' Cathérine bedenkt mee verhalen voor de personages, bereidt scènes voor en ontdekt hoe schizofreen het is om het dagelijkse leven van eenzelfde personage te leiden. Ze figureert ook in de reeks en daar is ze heel blij mee: "Ik ben oprecht fier dat ik in 'Familie' zit." Team van 100 man 'Familie' zit aan haar 27ste seizoen en was nog nooit zo populair. De ploeg achter de soap telt niet minder dan 100 personen. Het is een goed geoliede machine die aan een sneltempo opneemt. De draaidagen duren twaalf uur en er wordt simultaan in twee studio's opgenomen. De timing is strak en er mag niet van afgeweken worden, zo ervaart ook acteur Jan Van den Bosch, die Zjef speelt in de reeks. Hij heeft bij een motorongeval een pijnlijke knie opgelopen. Stappen lukt nog niet goed, maar toch staat hij op de set: "Ik kan niet thuisblijven. Als ik draaidagen mis, lopen we vertraging op en die kunnen we niet meer inhalen. De regel is: als je kunt praten, kan je draaien." "Alle ellende van de wereld" Cathérine neemt mee plaats aan tafel in de 'writersroom' en bedenkt mee de strafste verhaallijnen. De schrijvers moeten rekening houden met de beschikbaarheid van sets en acteurs: een beperkt aantal draaidagen, zwangerschappen, vakanties, de blokperiodes van de jonge acteurs die nog studeren. In 'Familie' kan dus niet alles, maar wel heel veel. Moord, oplichting, overspel, partnergeweld, incest... Het passeerde allemaal al de revue. "We laten geen kinderen sterven in 'Familie', maar voor de rest bezorgen we die karakters alle ellende van de wereld", lacht Dirk Nielandt, hoofdschrijver van 'Familie'. Overzicht En die 'ellende' wordt niet altijd in de juiste volgorde opgenomen. En zo is het ook voor de acteurs niet altijd eenvoudig om het overzicht te behouden. "Soms vragen wij op de set aan elkaar: Weet jij al dat ik je bedrogen heb? Ben je ondertussen al getrouwd? Zijn wij eigenlijk nog samen?", legt Kürt Rogiers uit. Cathérine krijgt tijdens haar bezoek alle facetten van de soap te zien. Het is een proces waar met veel volk, hard en lang aan wordt gewerkt. Wat vandaag wordt opgenomen, werd zes maanden geleden door de schrijvers bedacht en komt binnen drie maanden op antenne. "Het proces van een aflevering duurt even lang als een zwangerschap", lacht producer Reinhout Nechelput. 'Foto's' Catherine_s3_afl07_001.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_002.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_004.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_005.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_006.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_009.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_010.jpg Catherine_s3_afl07_011.jpg 'Trivia' *In de 'writersroom' was een recente stamboom te zien van de familie Van den Bossche. StamboomFamilie2017.png *In deze reportage kon je, als je heel goed keek en oplette, veel verschillende spoilers ontdekken. Zo zijn er enkele ideeën te lezen voor heel binnenkort. Ook kan je al een paar helemaal uitgeschreven scènes lezen en wordt er zelfs een hele scène opgezegd door de acteurs en Cathérine zelf. Een overzicht van de verschillende spoilers vind je hieronder: **Eén van de schrijvers ziet wel een koppel in Kevin (een nieuw personage?) en Amelie. **Brigitte De Wulf zal terugkeren naar 'Familie'. Ze zal een deel van de aandelen van Lars bij VDB Fashion overkopen. **Amelie is wel degelijk de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche. Dat is te zien op de stamboom die in de 'writersroom' hangt. **Op de stamboom is ook te zien dat Maarten de vader is van Alex. **Veronique komt in de gevangenis terecht en er komt zelfs een doorverwijzing naar assisen. Marie zal haar ook komen bezoeken in de gevangenis en ze zal ook Mathias subtiel manipuleren. **Mathias en Lars krijgen problemen met de bijzondere belastingsinspectie. **Marie gaat naar bed met Cédric en hij laat Veronique vallen onder invloed van Marie. **Wout en Louise zullen terug beginnen flirten. **Ook Paul Wils en Maarten Van den Bossche keren terug naar 'Familie'. **Er vindt een (betalend) feestje plaats in de Jan & Alleman. **Er komt een nieuwe personage, Ayo, in het gezin van Benny, waar ook Robyn nu woont. Ook Alfons is opnieuw aanwezig in deze scène. **Mieke krijgt seksfilmpjes doorgestuurd op haar gsm. **Lars en Peter willen een nieuwe potentiële klant binnenhalen, maar dat lukt niet. **Marie slaat Lars in het gezicht. **Er komt een nieuwe personeelsdirecteur bij VDB Fashion en het is een vrouw. **Er zal een verhaallijn ontstaan tussen Jan en Jenny. **Acteur Dries Vanhegen geeft al enkele hints dat zijn personage, Paul Wils, zal sterven. **Het 28ste seizoen van 'Familie' zal op maandag 27 augustus starten. *Op 16 februari 2018 is Cathérine te zien in de soap. Category:Andere media Category:Familie in andere media Category:Cathérine